vongolaxifandomcom-20200214-history
Akira Kakimoto
Basic Info In the fan-made series, Akira Kakimoto (垣本アキラ) is an ally of the Vongola family, sent by the Kokuyo Gang to assist them. His title is "Ame no jōkā", which translates to "Rainy Joker" in Japanese. Outline Being raised by the Kokuyo group, Akira has always known in the mafia. Because the Kokuyo are aliied with the Vongola Famiglia, Akira is in the family as well. For most of his childhood, Akira lived near Kokuyo land, and did not go to Namimori very often as a result. Trained at a young age by his father, Akira is a capable mafioso, and tries to help the Vongola as much as he can, even though he is only a subordinate. Recently, he has moved to Namimori with his family, enrolling in Namimori Middle as a transfer student from Kokuyo Middle. Personality Akira tends to be quiet and introverted, but he's quite easy to get along with. He is extremely loyal to his friends, doing whatever he can to help them. He's peaceful, and rarely fights, only when he has to. He has a very laid-back view on life, and is calm most of the time. He occasionally acts competitive and reckless, but for the most part, he is reliable. Relationships Chikusa Kakimoto Akira's father and at times, his tutor. Akira was trained by him since he was young. Although he looks up to him, there are times when Akira fears his father, due to his phobia of needles and his father's choice of weapon. People often mistake Akira for Chikusa as they look similar. This has caused a rift to form between the two. However, Akira resolved this by not wearing his hat as often. (Since Chikusa is never seen without one on.) Ken Joshima Akira's "Uncle". He usually stays at the Kakimoto household. Akira strongly dislikes him, getting angry whenever he appears. This is most likely due to Ken teasing, borrowing money, and pranking him in the past. The two often prank each other, rarely getting along. However, there was a single exception to this when Akira was in preschool. Both of his parents were busy, so nobody went to pick him up at the end of school. Ken came in his father's place, and Akira was thankful. Ken shared some candy with him on the walk back to Kokuyo Land as well. Unfortunately, that was the only moment they have ever shared without being hostile. It is unknown if Ken remembers this. Abilities and Weapons Equipment *'Dying Will Cards':' '''Akira fights with dying will cards made of a metal-like substance. He uses them as blades in battle; usually throwing them at the enemy or holding them between his fingers to use them like claws. Akira carries multiple decks with him at all times just in case of attack, but it is unknown where he hides them. *'Piogga Penguino:' Rain Penguin - Akira's Box weapon, a Little Penguin with a white diamond marking on it's forehead (A possible referrence to Akira's signature weapon), and dying will flames on its flippers. It has the ability of hardening Rain flames into ice, using that ice to attack, freeze the surroundings or the enemy, ot enhance Akira's attacks. Abilities *'Flash Flood': Akira causes some of his cards to explode, rain flames enveloping a certain area. The tranquility factor of the flames causes the enemy to slow down. The strength depends on how many cards are in the area, and the distance they are spread over. The larger the distance, the weaker the attack. If the concentration of flames is high enough, the enemy will be stopped completely for a few moments. This technique is rarely used as it drains a large amount of flames to make it effective. Extras *Akira bears a resemblance to Shinra Kishitani of Ryuhgo Narita's Durarara!! *He is sometimes seen with a black beanie hat on. *He is far-sighted. He can still see with his glasses off, but he will have trouble reading any documents or recognizing faces. *He is known as '''Aki' in fandom. *He is often mistaken for his father, as the two look similar. *His favorite foods are green tea mochi and steamed pork buns. *Akira has a mild case of Aichmophobia, due to his father training him at a young age, when he didn't know how to dodge Chikusa's needles. *When he was younger, he used to play the clarinet. (His mother signed him up for lessons.) However, he rarely plays it anymore, as he lost interest in it. *He plays tennis afterschool, or in his spare time. He is also a member of Namimori Middle's Tennis Team. Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Namimori